Rules of Engagement
by Lord Archive
Summary: Sora is getting engaged on Saturday and not by her choice. She doesn't even know who her fiance will be. Major edit.
1. Announcement

Digimon: Rules of Engagement  
  
Part 1: Announcement  
  
By Lord Archive  
  
Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co., Fox Kids, Saban Entertainment, and so on and are used without consent. I'll return them as soon as they release the next videotape for the series.  
  
Time less than a year after season two. Names and ages are per the Japanese usage.  
  
The only couple that I'll warn about at this point is Yamun (Yamato/Jun).   
  
--------------------  
Tuesday  
--------------------  
  
"I'm home," Sora chirped as she entered her mother's floral shop.   
  
Mrs. Takenouchi smiled nervously. "Welcome back. How was tennis practice?"  
  
Sora raised an eyebrow, wondering why her mother seemed a little edgy. "Fine."  
  
"Do you have any plans for Saturday?"  
  
"I was going to go to the movies with some of the girls from the tennis team." Sora would've preferred doing something with Taichi even if it 'wasn't a date;' however, he was on vacation with his family and wouldn't be back until Sunday.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to cancel that."  
  
Sora blinked. "Why?"  
  
"Well... you're going to be meeting your fiance that night."  
  
Sora stood like a statue stared at her mother in complete shock. "My WHAT?!"  
  
"Your fiance."  
  
"B-but w-who?"  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi turned around. "You'll find out Saturday."  
  
Tears leaked out of Sora's eyes. "What about Taichi?"  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi looked ready to cry herself. "That isn't up for discussion."  
  
"How can you do this?!" Sora ran to her room above the shop.  
  
--------------------  
  
Yamato was tuning his guitar as his father entered their apartment and slammed the door. "Something wrong, Dad?"  
  
Ishida pulled a few things out of his closet. "Not really," he grumbled. "Just someone is going to get engaged soon."  
  
Yamato slid of the chair, landing on his ass. "What?" Did Jun tell her parents about what happened on their last date? Even if she did, nothing really happened except that she kind of lost her bra.  
  
"I'll be at the station." Ishida left, not answering Yamato's question.  
  
"Oh, geez. What am I going to do now?"  
  
--------------------  
  
Sora sat on her bed, hugging her pillow. "What am I going to do now?" she sobbed. "It can't be Taichi, he won't be in town until Sunday. But who could it be? Who? I have to know."  
  
Sora eyed her phone and then grabbed. She quickly punched in a number. "Hello? Can I talk to Miyako?" Sora waited impatiently.  
  
"Miyako here," finally came over the phone line.  
  
"Miyako, this is Sora. I... I need your help?"  
  
Miyako couldn't remember hearing Sora sounding so upset. "Problems in the Digital World?"  
  
"No. I need some information."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
Sora swallowed hard. "This S-Saturday, my M-Mom is going to have m-me m-meet m-my f-fiance."  
  
"Your what?!" Miyako blurted. "But isn't Taichi on vacation until-"  
  
"YES!" Sora interrupted. "I need to know who I'm going to have to marry."  
  
"Your Mom didn't tell you?"  
  
"No, she didn't."  
  
Miyako sighed. "I don't know how much I can do. I'll keep my ears open, but I can't promise you anything."  
  
"I understand. Bye."  
  
"Sora, don't you want to-" Miyako stopped when she heard the phone click. She then rubbed her temples trying to think about where to start her search. Well, if the information can be found on a computer, the best source would be a grade A hacker-- so she sent an e-mail to Koushiro detailing the problem. She sent a copy to Iori just in case. But for gossip, the only real way to find out was to join in and mingle. Too bad Mimi was still living in America, she could have found this out quickly.  
  
--------------------  
  
Yamato tapped the phone impatiently as it rang.  
  
"Hello, Motomiya residence," a girl answered.  
  
"Jun? Hi, it's Yamato."  
  
"Yamato," Jun purred over the phone. "How's my favorite rock star?"  
  
"I'm not sure everything is good," Yamato hesitantly answered.  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
Yamato swallowed. "Did you tell your parents about anything that happened on our last date?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Do you think they might have noticed that you didn't have your bra?"  
  
Jun paused before answering, "Don't think so, why?"  
  
Yamato sighed. "Dad was just here and was really upset. When I asked him what was wrong, he said that someone was about to get engaged. I thought that maybe...."  
  
"That my parents thought you did more than play with my tits?"  
  
Yamato's face took on a crimson shade. "Jun?! Is anybody there?"  
  
Jun let out an exasperated sigh. "Just Daisuke, and he wouldn't dare say anything. I know where he keeps his sex magazines."  
  
Yamato heard Daisuke call out, "I heard nothing!"  
  
Yamato shook his head. "Well, something is differently wrong."  
  
"Yes, but I don't think it's on my end. I don't think you should worry about it either. If that was the case, your father would've said something to you."  
  
"I guess." Yamato sighed. "Maybe he was interested in a woman, and found out some guy is going to propose to her."  
  
"That'd be my guess."  
  
"Keep your ears opened just in case."  
  
"I will. Love you, Yamato."  
  
"Ah, right. Same here." Yamato was blushing while he hung up the phone.  
  
--------------------  
  
'Re: Sora is in trouble  
'From: Koushiro@prodigious.net  
  
'I'll try to find out, but I'm kind of busy.'  
  
"Busy?!" Miyako couldn't believe what she read. She immediately typed another message.  
  
'Hey, Koushiro, didn't you READ the message. Sora is getting ENGAGED, as in being forced to get married. You know Taichi is on vacation and Sora is going to be meeting her fiance before he would get back. So it can NOT be Taichi who will be her future husband. Don't you CARE that your BEST FRIEND'S girlfriend, who happens to also be your friend, is getting engaged? I had HOPED for more than 'I'm busy.'  
  
'Your friend, maybe,  
'Miyako'  
  
Miyako pressed send and waited for it to be delivered. Almost immediately after it was sent, she received a new e-mail. She blinked at the message that came up, 'Error. Unable to deliver, prodigious.net not found.'  
  
Koushiro was too uptight with his new server to let it go down for a minute. There was no way the message could've failed. Miyako tried to resend it and checked her connection. The only possible explanation, though, was Koushiro's computer was down.  
  
Miyako went to her phone and dialed. "Hi, Mrs. Izumi. Is Koushiro there?"   
  
She blinked. "He's out of town until next week? When did that happen?"   
  
"Well, tell Koushiro to call me as soon as he can. Thanks, bye." Miyako hung up the phone.  
  
Something stank about Koushiro dropping off the face of the Earth. Well, she was sure that he wasn't in the Digital World, and suspected that he was at home locked in his room. But why would he shut himself off from everyone unless he knew who Sora was engaged to. And if he did, why didn't he just let her know?  
  
Could it be that Sora's fiance is Koushiro? That sounded awful. Sure they were friends, but nothing more. Sora would never be able to deal with the way Koushiro can shut out the world and ignore everything but the problem he was facing. Those two would never work. Besides, it made no sense for their parents to make them get married-- he's a computer nut and that wouldn't be very compatible with Sora's family floral business.  
  
Miyako screamed in frustration. "This is getting me no where. If Koushiro won't help, then I'll have to go and find out myself."  
  
--------------------  
  
"I'm home!" Takeru walked into his apartment and was a little surprised he didn't hear his Mom reply. He walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the refrigerator.  
  
'Dear Takeru,  
  
'I'll be working at the office for most of this week. I won't be home much except to sleep.'  
  
Takeru blinked. His Mom had done everything in her power to write her newspaper articles from home, so why would she be at the office for the entire week?  
  
'The frig is filled with TV diners and there's some money in the cookie jar so you can eat out a few times if you want.'  
  
Takeru immediately went to the jar and smiled at the amount of yen he found. If he was careful, he could eat out for most of the week.  
  
'Make sure you have something nice ready to wear for Saturday, since you'll be meeting your fiancee that night.  
  
'Love, Mom.'  
  
Takeru read over the last line several times. "MY FIANCEE?!"  
  
--------------------  
Wednesday  
--------------------  
  
The alarm sounded and quickly died a painful death.  
  
Nine minutes later, the alarm rang out again. That was followed by the clock being slapped off the desk and crashing to the floor.  
  
Sora irritably noted she hadn't changed since yesterday's tennis practice. Despite that, Sora was sure she only got a few hours of sleep. She rolled off her bed and kicked the alarm clock. She then stepped onto on of the clock's buttons that had popped off. She paid little heed to neither the pain nor the broken clock.  
  
Sora pulled out her duffel bag and placed an old soccer ball into it. She also tossed some clothes and a few odd items into it.  
  
Dropping the duffel bag outside the washroom, Sora went inside and cleaned up her appearance. She then walked past her mother on her way out.  
  
"Going to tennis practice. I'll probably be getting back late."  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi tried to ignore Sora's bitterness, but could only manage looking like she had never seen her daughter.   
  
"I'm sorry," Mrs. Takenouchi said, too late for Sora to hear.  
  
--------------------  
  
Yamato noticed his dad was still irritable; however, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what has made him so upset.  
  
Ishida finished his breakfast and tossed his dishes into the sink. He then sighed. "Yamato, make sure you have something nice to wear for Saturday."  
  
"Why?" Yamato mentally slapped himself. He had nothing to worry about.  
  
"You'll be attending an engagement ceremony."  
  
"E-engagement ceremony?" Yamato's eyes widened in fright. "Who's getting engaged?"  
  
Ishida growled as he grabbed his stuff to leave. "Don't worry about it. Just look nice, okay?"  
  
"S-sure." Yamato watched his father leave.   
  
"Nothing to worry about?! I don't want to get engaged!" Yamato shook his head. Whatever caused this, his father didn't seem approve of it. Hopefully his father was going to get him out of this.  
  
--------------------  
  
Daisuke blinked, that couldn't have been what he heard. "So... you're getting engaged Saturday."  
  
Takeru kicked a rock. "Yeah."  
  
Daisuke's eyes widened. "And it's probably not Hikari because she's on vacation until Sunday!"  
  
Takeru sighed and looked away. "Yes."  
  
Daisuke started to dance for joy. He silently shouted, "Yes! I won! Hikari and Daisuke forever!"  
  
Takeru didn't turn back to look at his friend. "You can stop celebrating any time now."  
  
Daisuke immediately stopped and then slouched. "Eh. Sorry. It's just that...."  
  
"I understand. You... love her. Congratulations, you win by default."  
  
Daisuke blushed. "Yeah, well. I know you love her, too. I can imagine how much this hurts you. I thought you were going to be the one to end up with her."  
  
"So did I."  
  
Chibimon watched the two of them standing in the schoolyard. "What's with them?"  
  
Patamon sighed. "Takeru is getting engaged to marry someone, and it's not Hikari."  
  
"What's 'engaged to marry?'"  
  
Patamon sagged. "It has something to do with selecting a single mate to have for life."  
  
"Selecting a mate?" Chibimon scratched his head. "But doesn't Takeru want Hikari as his mate?"  
  
"Yes. But his Mom apparently selected someone else."  
  
Patamon suddenly found himself lifted up, and staring into Miyako's eyes.  
  
"What was that?" Miyako demanded.  
  
Patamon blinked. "Um, what was what?"  
  
"That 'selecting a mate' thing you were just talking about."  
  
Patamon looked sadly towards his partner. "Well, Takeru's Mom is having him meet his fiancee on Saturday."  
  
Miyako froze in shock and dropped Patamon. "Fiancee? Saturday? No way...."  
  
"Do you know who his mate is?" Chibimon asked.  
  
Miyako looked down at the digimon. "You guys don't know?"  
  
Patamon shook his head. "Takeru doesn't know either."  
  
"Oh, my God!" Miyako ran over to Takeru. "You're getting engaged on Saturday too?"  
  
"Too?" Takeru took a couple steps away from her, his face becoming a little paler. "You don't mean you're-"  
  
"Not me, Sora. She's going to meet her fiance Saturday."  
  
"S-Sora?" Takeru gulped. "No way. That'd mean that I... that she's.... Taichi is going to kill me."  
  
"No he won't," Daisuke tried to reassure Takeru. "It's not like it was your idea to get engaged to her."  
  
"I'm sure you'll be fine, as long as you're no where near him when he finds out." Miyako patted him on the back. "Now, how am I going to explain this to Sora?"  
  
--------------------  
  
The soccer ball bounced off the wall in near rhythmic pattern. Sora's tennis practice had ended an hour ago, but she had remained at her school. She didn't want to go home and see her mother. Not after taking her choices away from her. So she was still there, kicking a soccer ball against a wall.  
  
The only reason she took up tennis was because her mother was worried that she'd get hurt while playing soccer. Was that why her mother was doing this? Did her mom disapprove of how close she was getting with Taichi and decided that she should marry someone else?  
  
That would explain why her mother had waited until now to do this. While Taichi was on vacation and unable to interfere because he won't know about it until it was too late. There would be some means of getting out of marrying someone she hadn't chosen, but she'd probably be disowned in the process.   
  
"Hey, Sora, what's wrong?"  
  
Sora continued to kick the ball against the wall, since she was so lost in thought-- she hadn't heard the question.  
  
Sora blinked when the ball didn't return to her. She looked up and saw that Yamato had stopped it. "Yamato?"  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Yamato asked.  
  
Sora shook her head. "No I'm not."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Sora looked down, tears once again welled up into her eyes. "I'm getting... engaged Saturday."  
  
Yamato fell backwards, landing on his ass. "W-what?"  
  
Sora wasn't sure what to make of Yamato's reaction. "I'm getting engaged."  
  
"No way... He couldn't... That can't be...."  
  
Sora folded her arms. "Why are you so upset about this? It's not like you're getting engaged."  
  
Yamato looked at Sora with a blank expression. "Dad told me this morning that I'm going to an engagement ceremony this Saturday."  
  
"You're...." Sora pointed at Yamato.  
  
"Jun's going to be pissed." Yamato then blinked. "Taichi is going to kill me!"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"If I'm there when he finds out, oh yeah-- he'll kill me. I'm taking away his girl."  
  
Sora turned around. "I'm hardly HIS girl. Sometimes I wonder if we're only friends. We never go on dates or anything like that."  
  
"You two don't have to do that stuff. You've been a couple for a long time."  
  
"No we haven't."  
  
"He took you back from me." Yamato smirked. "Besides, how far have you gotten with him?"  
  
Sora looked over her shoulder and glared. "Not that it's any matter to you, we've kissed. That's it."  
  
"That's it?" Yamato scratched his head. "I wouldn't have been surprised if you said that you've had sex with him. But only kissed?"  
  
Sora blushed and looked away again. "Yes, we've only kissed. Why would you think that we've done more than that?"  
  
"It's just that you two are so close. The time we spent in the Digital World solidified your friendship. You know each other's quirks better than anyone else, and you're still together."  
  
"Being friends does not equate to being lovers." Sora huffed. "Remember, that's why I dated you for a while. Because Taichi was only a friend."  
  
Yamato nodded. "True, but friends don't kiss each other, and neither did we."  
  
Sora sat down abruptly. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Yamato shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
--------------------  
  
"I'm home!" Takeru called out, but received no answer.   
  
Takeru checked his mother's room to see if she came home to get some sleep, but she wasn't there. She had left for her office yesterday and still hadn't come home. She hadn't come home last night. He would've known since he had slept in the doorway.  
  
Takeru went through his mother's desk searching for the phone number to her office. After a half-hour of searching through her mess, he found the number. He quickly went to the phone and dialed.  
  
"Tokyo Daily, can I help you?" a receptionist answered.  
  
"Hello. This is Takaishi Takeru, I'd like to my mother, Takaishi Natsuko."  
  
"Just a moment."  
  
Takeru tapped the phone impatiently.  
  
"Is this an emergency?" the receptionist asked.  
  
"Well, not really-"  
  
"Then your mother has this message for you. She's fine and is really busy. She'll see you Saturday." The phone line clicked.  
  
Takeru blinked and hung up the phone. His mother was avoiding him. She left a note saying that he's going to get engaged, and then hides. How could she do this? She wasn't giving him a chance to get out of it, nor give him any information at all.   
  
Takeru slumped onto the couch and turned on the television. He wasn't really watching it as his mind tried to come up with what seemed to be an impossible problem to solve.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Hi, Miyako." Sora waved sadly as she entered Inoue's convenience store. "I think I've found out who I'm engaged to."  
  
Miyako nodded. "Well, I think I found out too."  
  
Sora sighed. "What I can't understand is why Mom would chose Yamato over Taichi."  
  
Miyako blinked. "Why do you think it's Yamato?"  
  
"His dad told him that he was going to an engagement ceremony on Saturday."  
  
"I'm sure Yamato is going to one, but not his."  
  
Sora looked at Miyako blankly. "Then whose?"  
  
"Takeru was told by his mother that he'll be MEET-ing his fiancee on Saturday."  
  
"What?!" Sora shouted in disbelief. "Takeru?! That CAN'T be right!"  
  
"Afraid it is. But there's more."  
  
"More?" Sora was having trouble standing.  
  
"Bingo." Miyako nodded. "I asked Koushiro for some help, and he then fell off the face of the Earth. I'll bet he knows what's going on."  
  
"But if he knows, why wouldn't he tell us?"  
  
Miyako shrugged. "My first thought was that he was going to be your fiance, but then I found out about Takeru."  
  
"If Koushiro knew that Takeru and I were the ones getting engaged, I'm sure he would've told us. It wouldn't make any sense for him to hide that."  
  
Miyako shrugged. "I don't have a clue."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Time and dimensions are infinite," came a disembodied female voice. "How this world came about after the end of Digimon Adventures... I have no clue," she sounded perplexed.  
  
"From what I can tell, Jun wasn't the same fickle girl from the main timeline. She did not give up on Yamato and move on to Kido Shuu when Ishida started to date Sora. Rather Jun helped Taichi and Sora work out their feelings, and at the same time learned a little from Sora just what she was doing wrong in her approach to capturing Yamato's heart.  
  
"Still doesn't explain this engagement mess." She sighed. "It's like Takahashi-sensei took over this world... but it could be worse." 


	2. Countdown

Digimon: Rules of Engagement  
  
Part 2: Count Down  
  
By Lord Archive  
  
--------------------  
Thursday  
--------------------  
  
Takeru wrapped his blanket tighter around himself, rolled over and fell off the couch. "Huh? What?"  
  
Patamon blearily looked at Takeru on the floor and went back to sleep.  
  
Takeru realized he had fallen asleep watching television, but where had the blanket come from? "Hey, Patamon, did you get me this blanket?"  
  
Patamon opened one eye. "No."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Maybe your mother was here."  
  
Takeru dropped the blanket and ran to his mother's room. Not finding her there, he searched the apartment. He punched a wall when he noticed the mess on his mother's desk had shifted. "I needed to talk to her."  
  
Patamon sighed, and gave up trying to go back to sleep. He fluttered over to his partner. "Sorry you missed her."  
  
"There has to be some way I can get out of this."  
  
--------------------  
  
Yamato stared at the phone like it was a snake. He really should call Jun and tell her about what he found out. She was his girlfriend, even though she had to trick him to go on the first several dates. Not to mention help get Sora 'back' to Taichi, though those two never officially dated. But it's been nearly a year since he met her and signed that 'cute boys' shirt.   
  
Yamato shook his head. He had wondered if Jun wasn't a virgin if she had a shirt that was signed by over two hundred 'cute' guys. But now he knew better. The girl was an insatiable flirt. It wasn't until after he had willing asked her out after Sora officially broke up with him that they had kissed. Jun's shirt came off shortly after that, but she hadn't let him touch her breasts until recently. Her teasing him like that was driving him insane. But it was a fun kind of insanity, which had helped him write a couple songs.  
  
But now after all the progress they had made together, he might have to marry someone else. But what was he supposed to-  
  
Yamato jumped as the phone rang. It rang again and he hesitantly picked it up. "Hello? Ishida residence."  
  
"Hello Yamato," purred a voiced that was attempting to sound sexual.  
  
Yamato nervously laughed. "Ah, hi Jun. I was just thinking about calling you."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Um, we've got a really big problem."  
  
"What kind of problem?"  
  
"Remember about what I said about someone getting engaged?" Yamato gulped. "It looks like I'm might have to marry Sora."  
  
There was a long pause before Jun said anything. "Could you repeat that?"  
  
"I might have to marry Sora."  
  
"Why?" Jun's voice sounded rather unemotional.  
  
Yamato shrugged. "I don't know. Dad said that I was going to an engagement ceremony Saturday and then found out Sora is going too."  
  
"Are you sure that's the case?"  
  
"Not really." Yamato sighed. "But it's too much of a coincidence. Dad doesn't like it and is hopefully trying to stop it."  
  
"Well, if you do end up getting engaged to someone, I can think of a few ways out of it."  
  
Yamato blinked. "You can?"  
  
"Sure," Jun replied confidently. "You're an upcoming rock star. A little trouble in the tabloids would be great for your career and cause you to be seen as a poor choice for an arranged marriage."  
  
Yamato smiled, that sounded like a good plan. "What kind of trouble?"  
  
"We could fake a story where you're a drug addict."  
  
Yamato grimaced. "Not a chance. I'd like to stay clean of that image."  
  
"Well...." Jun paused for a moment. "You could get caught on film doing naughty stuff with a certain someone that isn't your fiancee."  
  
Yamato blinked. He could deal with a playboy image, and he might get to do more with Jun in the process. "That sounds good."  
  
"Pervert."  
  
"Flirt."  
  
Jun sighed. "We can try that idea IF you do end up engaged."  
  
"Sure." Yamato frowned. He'd rather try that idea even if he wasn't engaged. But then he might end up having to marry Jun instead, which would be another mess of problems.  
  
"Now I want you to tell me everything you know about this engagement ceremony."  
  
--------------------  
  
Sora eyed the phone, hoping that Taichi would call her or something. She really needed to talk to a friend.   
  
Taichi and Hikari were almost family to her, but she didn't know how to contact them. Neither of them had responded to any of the e-mails that she had sent them. She suspected their e-mail pads had been left home for some reason.  
  
Talking to Yamato had only made things worse. Miyako wasn't much help either. Koushiro had vanished. Joe simply wouldn't understand. Takeru was part of the problem.  
  
There was only one person she could think of that might understand and trusted enough to talk to. She picked up the phone and dialed. She didn't care what calling New York would do to the phone bill.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is Mimi there?"  
  
"This is Mimi."  
  
"Hi, it's Sora."  
  
"Sora!" Mimi chirped. "It's been ages since we've talked."  
  
"Sorry, but international calls eat up the phone bill."  
  
Mimi sighed. "I know. Dad threatened to make me pay for the bill after we moved out here because of how many times I called you guys. So, anything new?"  
  
Sora nodded. "Oh, you can say that. I'm being forced to get engaged on Saturday."  
  
"Did you have a 'little accident?'" Mimi asked in an accusing voice.  
  
Sora blinked. "An accident?"  
  
"Yes, are you pregnant?"  
  
"What?!" Sora blushed. "I haven't done anything with Taichi!"  
  
"Then why are you being force to get married?" Mimi sounded like she was pouting.  
  
"Because Mom decided I was going to get engaged." Sora growled.  
  
"Don't you want to marry Taichi?"  
  
"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. He's not going to be my fiance."  
  
"He's not?" Mimi paused. "Then who?"  
  
"Takeru."  
  
"Excuse me, but did you say Takeru is going to be your fiance?" Mimi asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yep," Sora clipped.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Haven't you talked to your mother about this?"  
  
"Why should I?" Sora replied bitterly. "She's the one forcing me to get married. I'd rather not even see her."  
  
"What does Taichi have to say about this?"  
  
"He doesn't know. He's on vacation until Sunday."  
  
"That's rather convenient."  
  
"Certainly is," Sora grumbled. "Mom probably planned it that way since that will keep him from interfering until it's too late."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know." Sora shrugged. "I was hoping you could help."  
  
--------------------  
  
Yamato plucked at his guitar trying to focus his thoughts, but talking to Jun had brought a lot of issues up. When the phone rang, he hoped it was going to be good news. "Hello, Ishida residence."  
  
"Hey, bro. What's up?"  
  
"Too much, Takeru."  
  
"You too, huh?"  
  
Yamato raised an eyebrow. "What's your problem?"  
  
Takeru sighed. "Well... I'm getting engaged Saturday."  
  
Yamato blinked several times. "You're what?!"  
  
"I'm getting engaged, and guess who it's to?"  
  
Yamato just stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
"Yamato? You there?" Takeru wasn't pleased to hear his brother starting to laugh a bit insanely. "Yamato!"  
  
Yamato tried to rein himself in. "Sorry, Takeru. But Dad told me I was going to an engagement ceremony and I thought _I_ was the one getting engaged."  
  
"Glad to make YOU happy with this."  
  
"Aw, Takeru, I'm sorry. But you have no idea how stressed I was-"  
  
"STRESSED!" Takeru screamed. "Mom left a note on the refrigerator telling me I'm getting engaged Saturday and then she completely disappears on me. I've had no means to talk to her about this. I'm being completely railroaded!"  
  
Yamato looked at the phone like it was a lethal snake. "Calm down. Okay, you're stressed out."  
  
"And pissed off."  
  
Yamato nodded. "Right. But you and Sora will make a great couple."  
  
"Some help you are." Takeru slammed the phone down, and then wondered how Yamato knew Sora was going to be his fiancee.  
  
Yamato sadly shook his head. He could've handled that a lot better. He promised himself that he would make it up to Takeru, but first he had to call Jun.  
  
--------------------  
Friday  
--------------------  
  
"Oh, Miyako."  
  
"Yes, Dad?" Miyako looked up from the shelf she was stocking at her family's convenience store.  
  
"Be sure you have something nice to wear tomorrow."  
  
Miyako blinked several times. "Something nice.... Why?"  
  
"Something special will happen then. Be sure to bring your cameras." Mr. Inoue picked up his coat. "I've got a few errands to run. Man the store until I get back. Bye."  
  
Miyako stared blankly at where her father had stood. The tray of food she was stocking from fell to the floor. "What?! That can't be... there's no way... WHY?!"  
  
Miyako rushed over to the phone and dialed.   
  
"Hello?" a girl answered.  
  
"Hello, Sora? We've got a problem."  
  
"Oh, great. What now?" Sora asked sarcastically.  
  
"You might not be engaged to Takeru after all." Miyako shuddered slightly. "I was just told that I'll be going somewhere where something special will happen. I can't be sure, but I might be getting engaged too."  
  
"That doesn't help at all."  
  
"You're telling me? I can only hope is that I was invited to watch the ceremony."  
  
"That's not how it's normally done."  
  
"I know that. But I can hope."  
  
Sora sighed. "I can hope too."  
  
--------------------  
  
Yamato knocked on the door to his little brother's apartment for the third time. He sighed and fished his keys out. No point in coming all the way here and not go in. He opened the door and bumped into something.  
  
Yamato looked down and shook his head. "What are you doing?"  
  
Takeru blearily looked up. "Damn, you're not Mom."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you. But why are you sleeping in the doorway?"  
  
"In case Mom came back during the night, I'd be able to talk to her."  
  
"No luck, I see."  
  
Takeru wearily stood up. "Nope. What brings you here?"  
  
Yamato shrugged. "Well, I thought you'd want to do something on your last full day of freedom."   
  
Takeru smiled. "Sounds good to me."  
  
--------------------  
  
Daisuke blinked as he noticed his mother checking over his suit. "What're you doing, Mom?"  
  
"Something special will happen tomorrow, and you'll need to be wearing this when it happens."  
  
Daisuke gulped. "Something special?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Daisuke hoped it wasn't the same kind of special something Takeru was going through. "It's not that I'll be going to an engagement ceremony is it?"  
  
His mother stared at him for a moment. "Actually, yes."  
  
Daisuke's eyes bugged out. "W-who's?"  
  
Mrs. Motomiya went back to looking over the suit. "You'll find out tomorrow."  
  
Daisuke nearly fainted.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Four digital cameras?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"Check." Iori set the cameras in a case and shut it.  
  
"And the eight millimeter recorder?"  
  
"Check." Iori tapped a nearby case among the numerous cases and boxes around him.  
  
"I guess that's it."  
  
"Your suit ready?" Iori asked.  
  
Koushiro smiled. "Check."  
  
"Well, tomorrow is the big day. Nervous?"  
  
"Maybe a little, but I'm sure this is the right thing to do."  
  
Iori shrugged. "If you say so. I should be getting home."  
  
"Be sure to be here early tomorrow. I'll need your help."  
  
"Affirmative."  
  



	3. Engagement Ceremony

Digimon: Rules of Engagement  
  
Part 3: Engagement Ceremony  
  
By Lord Archive  
  
--------------------  
Saturday  
--------------------  
  
The phone rang as Miyako began to button up her sundress. "Could someone get that?" The phone rang again. She grumbled as it rang a third time and tripped just as she answer it. "Hello, Inoue residence."   
  
Miyako's eyes flattened. "Koushiro? Where the heck have you been? Yeah, I know you said you were busy, but busy doing what? So, you did know about what's going on with the engagement ceremony. You creep, why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Miyako's eyes widened from shook. "Oh, my.... Oh, my.... Oh, my.... Ah, right. Yeah, I can do that. I'll see you there."  
  
Miyako slowly hung up the phone. "I just don't believe it." She then started laughing and bounced back to her room.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Hey, dweeb, what's with the suit?" Jun asked.  
  
Daisuke gave his jacket an annoyed tug. "I was invited to an engagement ceremony."  
  
Jun blinked. "So, you're going to watch Yamato's little brother get engaged to Taichi's girlfriend?"  
  
Daisuke shrugged. "I guess."  
  
Jun frowned for a moment. "Why don't I tag along with you?"  
  
"Why would you care about Takeru or Sora?"  
  
"I care about Yamato, and I'm not convinced he's free of trouble."  
  
Daisuke shrugged. "Whatever, but you'd have to dress up too then. It is a fancy restaurant."  
  
Jun laughed. "For you, maybe. Not for Yamato and me."  
  
"Right, almost forgot that you spend all the money he makes at his concerts."  
  
Jun tried to smack her brother. "I do not!"  
  
--------------------  
  
The door opened slowly, and Takeru's mother, Natsuko, peeked her head inside her apartment. She was a little concerned about what her youngest son would be like after what she did. She cautiously walked in, but began to wonder if her son was home.  
  
Natsuko sighed in relief when she found him getting ready in the bathroom. "Good. You're almost ready. I was afraid you'd still be asleep."  
  
Yamato smirked. "Oh, he would be if I hadn't kicked him awake."  
  
Natsuko smiled at her elder son. "Thanks, Yamato."  
  
"No, prob."  
  
Takeru stopped combing his hair. "Mom, who am I getting engaged too?"  
  
Natsuko fidgeted. "Who would you like it to be?"  
  
"Am I really getting a choice?" Takeru asked bitterly.  
  
Natsuko frowned. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Takeru demanded.  
  
"It's for your own good."  
  
"I don't see how that's possible."  
  
Natsuko shook her head. "Just be ready to leave soon." She then left the room.  
  
Takeru tossed his comb across the room.  
  
Yamato smirked.  
  
--------------------  
  
Sora readjusted the obi of her kimono. She may hate what her mother was doing, but she had to go through with it. She knew her mother loved her and only wanted what was best for her. Though Sora had to admit it was difficult to see her mother that way at the moment.  
  
Sora noticed her mother in the mirror. "What do you want?"  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi smiled sadly. "I... I was just making sure you were almost ready."  
  
"I'm ready at any time," Sora replied flatly.  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi bowed her head. "Dear, I'm sorry about doing this."  
  
"Then why are you?"  
  
"Because I feel it's the right thing to do."  
  
Sora glared. "What am I suppose to tell Taichi? 'Oh, sorry. We can't date anymore. I'm going to marry someone else.' I'm sure that would go over real well."  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi straightened. "You'll just have to figure that out when you see him. We should be leaving now."  
  
Sora nodded stiffly.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Hello. I'm Izumi Koushiro." Koushiro bowed. "We're here to set up for the engagement ceremony."  
  
The waitress nodded as she checked the reservation book. "One of the guests is already here."  
  
Koushiro blinked and then shrugged. He could use some more help. He continued into the restaurant.  
  
Iori bowed slightly to the waitress as he dragged a heavy case. "Wonder who's here."  
  
Koushiro dropped the cases he was carrying as he noticed someone typing on a laptop. "Ken?"  
  
"Hello." Ken looked up for a moment. "I do believe the invitation list should've been a bit longer. I'm going to rectify that by opening a digiport so your digimon friends can attend as well."  
  
Iori smiled. "Hey, that's great."  
  
"It also has the advantage of doing this. Are you ready?" Ken seemingly asked the computer.  
  
"Whenever you are," came over the computer's speaker.  
  
"Portal is open." Ken got up and moved away from the laptop computer.  
  
"Waaah!" Mimi flew out of the monitor and fell to the floor and was thankful that she had chosen to wear a long green formal dress. Otherwise she might have given someone a free peak.  
  
"Watch out!" Palmon crashed on top of Mimi.  
  
"Ouch!" Mimi yelped.  
  
"Sorry. But I warned you." Palmon looked at the computer. "What a wild ride."  
  
Mimi nodded as she stood up and straightened her dress. "You said it. I don't think I'll ever get used to that." She then shrugged. "Still, it's better than flying here in coach."  
  
"Hi, Mimi." Koushiro waved at her.  
  
"Hello, Mimi." Iori bowed.  
  
"Hi, Iori, Koushiro. How do you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"Get cuter?"  
  
Koushiro blushed while opening and shutting several times.  
  
Mimi giggled.   
  
"You're such a tease." Palmon was also laughing.  
  
Koushiro huffed. "Come on, Iori. We got to get everything set up."  
  
Iori blinked in confusion, shrugged and followed Koushiro.  
  
"I'm ready to help." Miyako ran into the room and stopped. "Mimi! Hi! When did you get here?"  
  
Mimi glanced at the laptop. "Oh, just now."  
  
Miyako then noticed the laptop and the person working on it. "Hi, Ken!"  
  
Ken sheepishly waved at her. "Hi. Don't mind me. I'm just an usher." He went back to the computer. "Ready?"  
  
"Anytime you are."   
  
"Portal open."   
  
Ken tried to back away again, but Tentomon crashed into him. Both fell to the floor.  
  
A young waitress looked over at them. Her eye twitched seeing the rather large insect. "That thing is safe right?"  
  
"Perfectly. I wouldn't even hurt a fly." Tentomon took a step forward and felt something under his foot. He looked at what he stepped on. "Perhaps I should rephrase that."  
  
"Ken, is it safe to bring the digimon here?" Miyako asked.  
  
Ken nodded. "We're in Odaiba. The barrier to the Digital World is at its weakest here and this is also where Vamdemon attacked. It's hard to run into someone who has not seen a digimon before. Besides, I checked for their reaction to Wormmon."  
  
"Wormmon?" Miyako looked around.  
  
"Yes?" Wormmon questioned, he was standing next to the computer.  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
Wormmon shrugged. "I've always been here. You just didn't notice me. Not that anyone ever notices me."  
  
Miyako sweat-dropped. "Right."  
  
"I better get back to work." Ken sat down in front of the computer. "I've got less than an hour to find the rest of the Chosen Digimon."  
  
Miyako looked at her watch. "Good. I've got enough time to get our digimon and come back."  
  
--------------------  
  
"Why are you bringing him?" Jun asked.  
  
"He's my friend." Daisuke shrugged while holding Chibimon like he was a stuffed toy. "Besides, when this many Chosen show up in one place, trouble is sure to follow. I just want to be ready for it."  
  
"Wow. That almost sounds responsible."  
  
"Isn't it!" Chibimon cheered.  
  
"You'd better not be the one to cause problems." Jun warned the blue and white lizard.  
  
Chibimon blinked. "Why would I do that?"  
  
--------------------  
  
Takeru couldn't stop sweating. He wasn't hot, just extremely nervous. In a few minutes all his questions would be answered. He would also be getting engaged. He doubted it was to the one girl he would like to be engaged to. She was on vacation.  
  
Yamato walked next to Takeru and held onto Patamon, while both of their parents followed behind them.   
  
Takeru swallowed nervously. He saw Sora ahead of them and she was wearing a kimono. Her face seemed to be etched like stone, like she was facing a fate worse than death but would not lose her pride despite it. The sash on the kimono was tied in a way he had never seen before. But considering different knots indicated different things, it was probably to signify that she was getting engaged.  
  
As Takeru got to the door, he could only think of two things. He didn't want to get engaged to Sora, and Taichi was going to kill him.  
  
--------------------  
  
Sora wanted to cry, to run away. But she couldn't do that. This was about her family now. She couldn't get out of this without causing serious damage to her clan. Hopefully the engagement ceremony would be the modern variety. That way she could back out of it if she decided to, but everything felt that this was going to be very traditional.  
  
Sora saw Takeru out of the corner of her eye. Her heart sank into despair. She was getting engaged to him. She couldn't understand why. He was three years younger than her, had neither any real family clot nor money, and had no trade skills. An arranged marriage simply didn't make sense.  
  
She held her chin up. She wasn't going to let down her mother, even though her mother had let her down by doing this. She would face this with the courage she had learned from Taichi. That sometimes there was nothing you could do but take the path before you.  
  
Sora froze as she walked into the restaurant.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Sora continued to just stare, unable to move.  
  
"Listen. I know what's going on, but I want to ask you before you'd fell forced to accept. Sora, will you marry me?"  
  
"T-Taichi?" Sora took a shaking step forward, tears streaming from her eyes. Her disbelieving hands touched his face to be sure he was truly there. "Oh, T-Taichi." She hugged him fiercely and sobbed into his chest.  
  
Taichi hugged her back. "Is that a yes?"  
  
"I'd say so." Mrs. Takenouchi smiled at the young couple.  
  
The door to the restaurant opened, and Takeru entered. He wondered why there were several flashes of light. He then saw Sora crying into Taichi's chest.  
  
TAICHI's chest?! Takeru stared in shook as Taichi and Sora stood nearby hugging each other.  
  
"Hello, Takeru."  
  
Takeru turned and his mouth almost dropped to the floor. Hikari stood before him wearing a kimono. He noticed the knot on her sash and then compared it to Sora's. His eyes checked both several times to be sure. If Sora's knot meant she was getting engaged, then that meant....  
  
Hikari blinked as Takeru collapsed to the ground. She rushed over to him, and placed his head on her lap. "He fainted?"  
  
Yamato smirked. "He took that better than I thought."  
  
Takeru slowly opened his eyes and found his head on Hikari's lap.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hikari asked.  
  
"I'm in heaven."  
  
Hikari smiled ruefully. "He's fine."  
  
Mrs. Yagami stepped forward and addressed the guests. "The engagement ceremonies are a private affair, but you are all welcome to attend the reception."  
  
--------------------  
  



	4. Reception

Digimon: Rules of Engagement  
  
Chapter 4 - Reception  
  
By Lord Archive  
  
--------------------  
Saturday - afternoon  
--------------------  
  
Most of the Chosen and their digimon partners talked and ate while not to far away in a closed room Taichi was getting formally engaged to Sora and Hikari to Takeru.  
  
"So, Koushiro, care to tell us what this engagement business is all about?" Miyako asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why are they getting engaged? Why all the secrecy? Why did they let you in on it?"  
  
Koushiro sweat-dropped. "Basically everything, right?"  
  
"Da Bingo!" Miyako chirped.  
  
Everyone stopped talking to hear Koushiro explanation.  
  
"Right." Koushiro sighed. "Well, it's sort of like this. Mrs. Takenouchi was concerned that Sora was becoming too close to Taichi."  
  
"Thought they were doing the horizontal rumba?" Jun questioned.  
  
Koushiro blushed. "Affirmative. Mrs. Takenouchi talked to Mrs. Yagami about her suspicions. They decided that it would be best to implement some damage control in case, well, an accident happened."  
  
Chibimon blinked. "Accident? What kind of an accident?"  
  
"The kind that makes babies," Daisuke replied.  
  
Poramon bounced up and down. "I've heard of accidents breaking eggs, not laying them."  
  
"Humans don't lay eggs," Miyako corrected. "But that's not what he meant. He means if Taichi and Sora, um... mate, they might end up having a baby together before either of them are ready."  
  
"How can they have a baby if they're not ready to reproduce?" Piyomon asked.  
  
Koushiro cleared his throat to get their attention. "Humans and digimon are different when it comes to reproduction. Suffice it to say, that for example, while Hikari is capable of becoming pregnant and baring a child, she is ill equipped to raise one currently."  
  
Joe nodded. "In other words, the reason for the engagements is insure that if either Hikari or Sora become pregnant, they will have a means to support the child."  
  
Daisuke was making some choking noises, but was ignored.  
  
Miyako tapped the table with her fingers. "Okay, that explains why they did this in the first place, but how come they kept who Sora and Takeru were engaged to a secret?"  
  
"That's a bit more complicated. I think this was Ms. Takaishi's plan." Koushiro paused in thought. "Basically it was to prove if they were in love with the person they were getting engaged too. By making them think they were going to be engaged to someone else, they would become happy that they are getting engaged to their love. Which would serve to reduce any resentment they would feel about having this choice taken away from them."  
  
"That makes sense, I think." Mimi blinked. "How do you know about all of this?"  
  
"Well...." Koushiro scratched the back of his head. "I was upgrading Mr. Yagami's computer when Mrs. Takenouchi talked with Mrs. Yagami and I sort of over heard them. They let me in on everything so I could help keep things secret."  
  
Ken smirked. "Oh, yes. Hacking the hotel computer that the Yagami family was staying at was child's play. If they hadn't let him know, he would've told all of you and ruined the plan to keep it a secret."  
  
Daisuke hoped out of his seat and grabbed Ken by the collar. "You knew?! But when I called you this morning-"  
  
Ken interrupted him. "I didn't know that any of this was going on then. If you had told me sooner, I could've been of some assistance."  
  
Daisuke opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "But why Takeru?! Why not me?"  
  
Miyako folded her arms. "Face it, Hikari likes Takeru more than she likes you."  
  
"Says you! She's belongs with me, not him. Besides, Hikari is in no danger of becoming pregnant anytime soon."  
  
"Neither is Sora. She has only kissed Taichi," Mimi informed him. "But things like that can change quickly."  
  
"But they're giving Takeru parental consent to be with Hikari!"  
  
"Better to consent to the one they trust, than risk her being with the one they don't." Jun patted Daisuke on the head. "Better luck next time."  
  
"This isn't right! She should have a choice!"  
  
"If Hikari wants out of getting engaged to Takeru, she will be given the chance to do so." Koushiro crossed his arms. "However, I suspect she will agree to be his fiancee."  
  
"I believe that as well." Ken sighed. He pulled out a few white bottles.  
  
Daisuke looked the bottles questioningly. "What are those for?"  
  
Ken smirked sadly. "It's an old tradition for the guys who lose the girl they love to another to drink themselves to oblivion. So here's to losing." He took one of the bottles and drank from it.  
  
Miyako's eyes widened. "You're suppose to drink sake with a cup."  
  
"Who cares? To the losers!" Daisuke cheered and took one of the bottles.  
  
"I should probably stop him." Jun tapped her fingers. "But if he comes home drunk and throws up on Mom's shoes, it'll be his fault."  
  
"How many times do I have to say 'sorry?'" Chibimon asked.  
  
Jun glared at the lizard. "You've got a few thousand more to go."  
  
"Sorry," Chibimon began to say as a mantra.  
  
"That's enough to drive us all to drink," Miyako moaned.  
  
"Tell me about it," Jun whined.  
  
"What is this sake stuff?" Agumon asked. He took and downed a bottle before anyone could stop him. His eyes widened immensely and a meter long flame belched out of his mouth. "Whoa! Strong stuff."  
  
Ken slapped Agumon's hand as he reached for another one. "No more for you. I'd really hate to see what a fire type digimon would do when he's drunk."  
  
"What'ssss drunk?" Agumon slurred slightly.  
  
Ken groaned. "A state of lost self control brought on by alcohol consumption. And alcohol is VERY flammable."  
  
Piyomon shuddered. "Agumon with LESS self-control? That would be rather bad."  
  
"Might as well evolve to Skull Greymon. You'd get the same effect," Gomamon chirped.  
  
"And you're going to let Daisuke drink?" Tailmon questioned.  
  
"Well, there's not much either of those two can do without these." Joe held up Daisuke's and Ken's digivice.  
  
"I still say there's no reason you had to take mine." Ken scowled.  
  
"A wounded heart can do many unforgivable things." Mimi bright smile dipped a little. "Particularly when drunk."  
  
Ken sagged back into his seat. "I... see your point." He chugged the bottle he was currently nursing.  
  
Mimi blinked. "Was it something I said?"  
  
"You could say that." Miyako sighed.  
  
All of their attention was drawn to the sound of the door opening. Mrs. Yagami stepped out and bowed to everyone. "May I present to you the future Takenouchi Taichi and Sora, and the future Yagami Takeru and Hikari."  
  
Everyone just stared. The digimon weren't certain what they should do. The kids were shocked.   
  
"Takenouchi Taichi? Yagami Takeru?" Miyako questioned.  
  
Taichi scratched the back of his head. "Well, Sora is an only child so she has to continue her clan name."  
  
Takeru fidgeted. "And I'm a Takaishi only because of Mom's divorce, so it's not that important for me to continue the family name."  
  
The kids gave a round of congratulations, and the digimon followed suit.  
  
Mimi almost laughed through her smile. "And here I thought I'd be giving you hints on how to deal with boys, Hikari. I guess I'll have to go to you."  
  
"Just because she's engaged hardly makes her an authority on that subject," Koushiro corrected her.  
  
Mimi pouted. "You just don't get it."  
  
Joe smiled as he pushed up his glasses. "She was just joking. Besides, being engaged does offer her more knowledge on that subject."   
  
"Stop fawning over her and DO something about it! She'll only be here for today." Gomamon called out.  
  
"It's not like that!" Joe's face was flushed.  
  
Mimi pouted. "It's not?"  
  
"I, ah, mean, well, I, it's just...." Joe gave up trying to explain and sagged.  
  
Mimi giggled. Gomamon groaned. Everyone else laughed.  
  
Palmon nudged Mimi and whispered, "Why don't you do something?"  
  
Mimi whispered back, "I don't want to encourage him too much. He might want a steady relationship and I'm not ready for that."  
  
"You've got to stop flirting and get serious at some point."  
  
"I'm only just turned fourteen. I've got years to play around."  
  
"What's with Agumon?" Taichi questioned as he watched his digimon partner swagger a little as he walked.  
  
Daisuke held up his sake battle. "He drank a bottle 'fore we stopped him."  
  
Mrs. Yagami took her attention off the unnerving monsters and looked at Daisuke. "Why didn't someone stop you?"  
  
"Leave him be. I'll take care of him." Jun turned to Yamato. "I could use your help." She then leaned toward him and whispered, "My parents are going out tonight."  
  
A shiver ran up Yamato's spin with the possibility of an evening mostly alone with Jun. Now if she would just stop teasing and do more than lose his shirt, he'd be in heaven.  
  
Koushiro half-laughed, half-sighed. "I remember when you dreaded seeing her."  
  
Yamato shrugged. "What can I say? She grew on me."  
  
"Like a fungus," Daisuke said between drinks.  
  
Jun batted Daisuke on the back of the head while blushing in embarrassment.  
  
"So, Taichi, how's the prospect of becoming Mr. Takenouchi?" Joe asked.  
  
"Unnerving," Taichi replied.  
  
Sora smiled and placed on a hand on Taichi's arm. "Well, I think it sounds better than Yagami Sora."  
  
"I don't." Taichi pouted.  
  
"What about you, bro?" Yamato asked.  
  
"I like Takenouchi Taichi a LOT better than Takenouchi Takeru." Takeru glared slightly at his mother.   
  
"What about you becoming Yagami?"  
  
"Takaishi Hikari or Yagami Takeru?" Takeru shrugged. "Doesn't make much difference to me."  
  
"I think Yagami Takeru is cute." Hikari giggled.  
  
Ken and Daisuke took long gulps.  
  
Hikari sighed noticing them. "Daisuke, Ken... I'm sorry."  
  
Ken shook his head. "Don't be. There are winners and losers in all things and I understand why we lost. Daisuke was too persistent, while I started too late to be a factor. Just be happy."  
  
Hikari nodded. "I'll try."  
  
"T.Y., you better keep her happy or I'll bust ya in da chomps." Daisuke shook his fist.  
  
"I promise." Takeru blinked. "T.Y.?"  
  
"It'll be your ininitals, ain't it?"  
  
Yamato laughed. "Maybe we should just call you 'Ty' not." He then rubbed his chin. "Though that might be confusing with Taichi. Guess we'll just have to call you Ty-chan then."  
  
Hikari's face quirked. "I'm still stuck with a 'Ty,' it'll just be Ty-chan instead of Taichi."  
  
"Can you PLEASE just keep it as Takeru?" He pleaded.  
  
"What ever you say, Ty-chan." Gomamon grinned.  
  
The laughter, particularly from Hikari and his mother, hardly helped to keep Takeru from becoming more frustrated. "Why me?"  
  
"Would you rather that I was engaged to Daisuke?" Hikari asked.  
  
Takeru's eyes widened. "NO! I want to be engaged to you. I just want the teasing to stop."  
  
Taichi patted Takeru on the back. "They're just jealous."  
  
Takeru scowled slightly. "They're not teasing you."  
  
Yamato grinned. "We just haven't had a chance to annoy TT yet."  
  
Taichi sighed. "You can try to be a little more original."  
  
"Give us time. The night is still young, and sake is great for celebrations!" Jun raised up a cup of sake. "Now let's raise a toast to the happy couples. Cheers!"  
  



	5. Ceremony's Aftermath

Digimon: Rules of Engagement  
  
Part 5 - Ceremony's Aftermath  
  
By Lord Archive  
  
--------------------  
Saturday - Evening  
--------------------  
  
Hikari stretched out as she entered the park. "I'm happy to be out of that kimono."  
  
"Girls used to wear them all the time." Takeru shrugged. "Some still do."  
  
"How can a girl run in one those?" Tailmon asked.  
  
"You can't." Hikari scowled. "Which is why the only other time you'll see me in one is at my wedding. They're just too confining."  
  
"Good thing nothing really happened at the reception then," Patamon chirped.  
  
"Besides a few of the guests getting drunk, you mean." Hikari sighed. "Takeru, do you think they'll be okay."  
  
"They're young. They'll get over it," Takeru assured her.  
  
"Yeah, but we're young as well, too young."  
  
"Our parents were a bit crazy when they came up with this."  
  
Hikari laughed. "Yep. But I can guess why."  
  
"Care to clue me in?"  
  
"Well, a while ago I found out that my Dad had a vasectomy shortly after I was born. Then there's your mother, who's divorced. And then Sora's father is always working at the university and rarely gets to even see him."  
  
Takeru looked perplexed. "So?"  
  
"Take three middle-aged women with their biological clocks ticking away and next to zero chance of any of them to get pregnant. At least in a way they would like. The only way they'd see a baby in their homes is if their children have one."  
  
Takeru blinked repeatedly. "Ugh. You mean they WANT us to, um, oh, geez...." He paled and nearly fainted.  
  
Hikari shook her head. "Well, that is just my speculation, but it does explain why they basically gave us parental consent."  
  
Takeru slumped into a park bench. "You're not planning on going along with them on that?"  
  
"Of course not. I'd like to finish high school. Maybe go to college as to be a kindergarten teacher or a photojournalist or something. Having a kid is something to consider when I'm twenty, not twelve."  
  
"Good." Takeru looked relieved.  
  
Hikari crossed her arms. "Which means that even though we have parental consent, I want to wait on sex for a long time."  
  
Takeru nodded. "I don't want to rush anything. I think we should wait."  
  
Hikari smiled. "Think you can wait until the wedding night?"  
  
Takeru scratched his head. "I can try, but that's probably six years away."  
  
Hikari frowned. "I know. It'll probably be difficult at times, but that's the way it should be. Otherwise we might have an 'accident,' and then my chances at finishing school are gone."  
  
Takeru's face took a determined look. "Then I promise to wait until our wedding night. If I get... well, horny, I'll just take a cold shower or something."  
  
"Try getting a mental image of a screaming baby. That worked for me."  
  
Takeru looked at Hikari with shock. "W-who-who? It wasn't me because we haven't...."  
  
Hikari folded her arms and laughed. "Just because we haven't done much doesn't mean there hasn't been a time I wanted to drag you off to the bushes."  
  
Takeru's mouth was slightly agape.  
  
Hikari lifted her hand to his chin, and shut his mouth. "Now, Mr. soon-to-be-Yagami, you do know part of the reason we were engaged was because we wanted it to happen."  
  
Takeru nodded shallowly, but Hikari felt it since she was still holding his chin.  
  
Hikari smiled and kissed him.  
  
Tailmon and Patamon sighed.  
  
Tailmon tapped her foot.  
  
Tailmon made a sound similar to a crying baby.  
  
Hikari and Takeru jumped away from each other.  
  
"Very difficult at times." Hikari tried to calm her breathing.  
  
"I've got to wait six years," Takeru whined.  
  
"Next time I'll use a water hose," Tailmon warned.  
  
"If that's what it takes." Hikari sighed.  
  
Takeru shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Best to change topics. "Hikari, when did you find out I was going to be your fiance?"  
  
Hikari smiled ruefully. "When I got to the restaurant wearing the kimono and Daisuke screamed 'no!'"  
  
"So they didn't tell you either, huh?"  
  
Hikari looked to the sky. "Well, not specifically."  
  
"You do you mean by that?"  
  
"I blackmailed Dad into giving me a hint. That I would be engaged to the one I wanted to be engaged too."  
  
Takeru blinked. "You thought your fiance was Daisuke?!"  
  
"No." Hikari shook her head. "I just wasn't sure if my parents thought I wanted to be engaged to you or him. Part of me wasn't sure either. I like both of you, but Daisuke is too much like my brother. I hate to admit it, but I was relieved when I heard him scream."  
  
Takeru smirked. "Well, there wasn't much you could do about it. At least this way it's our parents that broke his heart, and not you."  
  
Hikari laughed bitterly. "Guess I should be thankful for the small blessings."  
  
"It's about the only thing we can do." Takeru sighed. "Did you give your brother the clue?"  
  
"Yeah. Can you believe it took him a whole day to figure out it was Sora?"  
  
"Taichi took a whole day?" Takeru paused in thought. "If he didn't get it immediately, I'd have thought it'd take him a few days."  
  
--------------------  
  
Alone with Sora and have parental consent. Taichi thought he'd have jumped at the chance. A lot of guys he knew wouldn't hesitate. Yamato's been griping because Jun has been holding out on him, and they've only really been together for a few months. Sora had unofficially become his girlfriend off and on for over four years. Now, all Taichi wanted to do was get out of her room.  
  
Sora placed her hands on her hips. "Taichi, will you please calm down."  
  
"Sorry, it's just well...."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
Taichi pressed his fingers together. "It's just that... I don't think I'm ready."  
  
Sora blinked. "Ready for what?"  
  
Taichi glanced at the bed a few times. "What some engaged couples do."  
  
Sora sighed. At least he wasn't crude about it, but he still expected to have sex with her. Just because they were engaged now, alone in her room, and her mother made herself busy elsewhere. Okay, so he does have some basis, and Sora wouldn't stop him if things got going.   
  
"Just because we can do it, doesn't mean we have to."  
  
Taichi scratched the back of his head. "Well, yeah, but I think that's what our parents wants us to do."  
  
Sora scowled. "That's ridiculous. If I got pregnant, I'd have to drop out of school."  
  
"Yep, and then we wouldn't have any choice but to take over your mom's flower shop. You'd never be able to go to college."  
  
Sora's mouth opened several times in an attempt to retort that. "Why I... I don't believe her! She's suppose to encourage me to go to school, not force me to take over the family business."  
  
"Your mom is a bit TOO traditional. I know that if they hadn't changed the marriage laws a few years ago, our wedding would be in six months-- not almost three years."  
  
Sora slumped onto her bed. "Should've stayed a tomboy and fought this all the way. But no, I had to gain insight into my mother's feelings and stopped rebelling against her."  
  
"Then she might have attempted this sooner to try to tame you."  
  
"Tame me?" Sora glared.  
  
"You did have a bit of a wild streak in you, but you sort of lost that in the Digital World. I sort of missed the girl who stuffed my gym locker full of soccer balls."  
  
"I didn't do that." Sora crossed her arms, and tried to hide a smile.  
  
"Of course not, you only convinced Yamato to do it." Taichi glanced over. "How did you convince him anyway?"  
  
"I promised to kiss him."  
  
Taichi's eyes were wide in shock. "You what?!"  
  
"I promised to kiss him." Sora smirked evilly. "But I didn't tell him where."  
  
"Where did you kiss him?"  
  
Sora took Taichi's hand and kissed the back of it. "Right there."  
  
Taichi blinked and then laughed. "Bet he was upset."  
  
"A little, then he threatened to tell you that I had a crush on you."  
  
Taichi smiled. "Did you?"  
  
"Heck no! You were an absolute jerk back then. I don't care how cute your ass is, I would've deck you if you had tried anything then."  
  
Taichi leaned toward her. "And now here you are engaged to me and wanting my 'cute' ass."  
  
"I still might deck you, you know." Sora edged closer to him.  
  
"I'll take the risk."  
  
Sora couldn't retort with Taichi's lips tightly pressed against hers. She lifted her right arm and quickly brought it around him in a tight hug.  
  
--------------------  
  
Daisuke lay on his bed with his head hanging off the side. A bucket placed under him to catch any vomit.  
  
Chibimon looked at his partner with concern. "You sure he'll be okay? I've never seen him throw up so much. Not even after eating three of Mrs. Yagami's 'health' club sandwiches."  
  
Yamato nodded. "He'll be fine as long as someone makes sure he doesn't drown on his vomit."  
  
"Ew." Chibimon shuddered.  
  
"Just keep an eye on him, and everything will be all right."  
  
"Will do." Chibimon saluted Yamato.  
  
Yamato shook his head and staggered a little out of the room. He hadn't drunk as much as Daisuke, but he had more than enough.  
  
"Oh, Yama-sama, come here," Jun called from her room in a seductive tone.  
  
Jun had more than a few drinks too.   
  
Yamato swaggered quickly to her door and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Won't you join me?"  
  
Yamato's eyes were filled with tears and small trails of blood came from his nose. "This will be sooooo educational." He shut the door to her room behind himself.  
  
--------------------  
  
Sora smiled as she buttoned her pajama shirt top. Kind of weird considering she wasn't the one who had taken off the shirt she had been wearing. Too bad nothing else came off besides her bra. She then blinked. "Taichi, what are you doing?"  
  
Taichi tried to hide the bra she had been wearing behind his back. "N-nothing."  
  
"Why are you taking my bra?"  
  
Taichi slumped. "It's well, kind of complicated."  
  
Sora's eye twitched. "Uncomplicated it."  
  
"Well, it's just that Yamato kept Jun's as a souvenir, and I thought I'd do the same with you."  
  
Sora scowled. "You're going to show that as some trophy?"  
  
Taichi shook his head. "There's no reason to show it to anyone. I just wanted to keep this for myself."  
  
Sora's features softened a little. "Tell you what, I'll mark that so we'll know that was the bra I was wearing tonight."  
  
Taichi nodded. "Sure."  
  
Sora pulled out a permanent marked from her desk. "How should I mark it?"  
  
"I know. Give that here." Taichi took the marker and wrote his name and the date on the inside of it.  
  
Sora smiled ruefully. "At least no one will be able to see that."  
  
"No one but us." Taichi gave her a quick kiss. "I should be getting home."  
  
"You don't have to." Sora pouted slightly.  
  
"Oh, I think I have to. Don't want to go much farther than we have already."  
  
Sora reluctantly nodded. "See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep. Got to get ready for the camping trip this weekend."  
  
"A weekend alone with your slightly expanded family." Sora sighed. "Kind of strange considering all I had in my family is Mom since I can hardly count Dad as he doesn't really live here. Now I have you, a little sister, a little brother, and your parents. This is going to take some time to get used to."  
  
"Tell me about it. See ya tomorrow." Taichi gave her one last quick kiss. "Good bye."  
  
"Good bye."  
  



	6. Adjustments

Digimon: Rules of Engagement  
  
Part 6 - Adjustments  
  
By Lord Archive  
  
--------------------  
Sunday - Morning  
--------------------  
  
Sleep slowly faded from her mind, but she didn't want to wake up yet. Her body felt lethargic, sore, cramped and yet also very comfortable.   
  
She blearily opened her eyes and smiled at the sight before her. The sunlight heightened the well chiseled features of her lover. She still couldn't believe it that he loved her, and that she loved him. There was a lot going against them getting this far, but they had overcome it together.  
  
She really had to do something about her bed. It wasn't meant for two people to sleep on.  
  
Wait a minute, sunlight and her LOVER in her bed?! She bolted awake and checked under the sheets. She swallowed hard and looked at the guy sleeping with her. She REALLY shouldn't have drunk that much last night. At least he was her boyfriend, but she had wanted to wait until she at least had an engagement ring, but preferably married.  
  
Cold sweat broke out on her. If her parents knew about this, there would be wedding bells soon. She hoped they hadn't checked on her last night. Whatever the case, he had to leave NOW.  
  
"Yamato, wake up." Jun shook him.  
  
"A few more...." Yamato snored.  
  
"Yamato, wake up, you idiot. You're still in MY bed," Jun whispered harshly into his ear.  
  
Yamato shot up. "WHAmrph!"  
  
Jun held her hand over his mouth. "Quiet! Unless you want to get married soon too."  
  
Yamato looked at her with frightened eyes.  
  
"Now you're going to have to sneak out." Jun removed her hand.  
  
"How? We're on the fourth floor."  
  
"Use the window ledges. There's a tree below the window that can break your fall."  
  
Yamato rolled his eyes. "Swell."  
  
"Come on, get going."  
  
Yamato slipped out of her bed and gathered his cloths. He wished he could remember more of last night, but alcohol clouded much of it.  
  
Someone knocked on the door while Yamato was putting on his pants. "Jun, breakfast is ready. Can I come in?" Mrs. Motomiya asked.  
  
"Just a minute. I'm getting dressed." Jun called out. "Hurry," she growled toward Yamato.  
  
Yamato quickly tossed on his shirt and practically jumped out of the window.  
  
Jun got out of bed and kicked the clothes she had been wearing under her bed. She then quickly got dressed. With a sigh. She opened the door. "What is it Mom?"  
  
"What happened to Daisuke?" Mrs. Motomiya asked.  
  
"Well, you remember that girl he liked, Hikari?"  
  
Mrs. Motomiya nodded. "Yes. I thought his chances with her improved since Takeru was getting engaged."  
  
Jun nodded. "Except that Takeru got engaged to Hikari."  
  
"Oh, dear."  
  
"Yeah, and he got drunk at the engagement party that followed."  
  
"I see." Mrs. Motomiya sighed. "At least you were responsible enough to help him."  
  
Jun laughed nervously. "Right. Thanks Mom."  
  
--------------------  
  
Yamato grimaced as he tried to climb down the wall. "At least I had some practice scaling in the Digital World."  
  
When Yamato made it to the third floor, he saw a girl reading at her desk. She looked up at him.  
  
Yamato nervously waved at her, and then realized that he wasn't holding onto the wall. With a short scream, he fell into the tree. He was scratched in several places, but came to a stop as his foot got caught between two branches.  
  
"Why me?" Yamato tried to free himself.  
  
"Excuse me," said an angry voice.  
  
Yamato looked at him. "Hey, can you get me down?"  
  
The man crossed his arms. "Did you climb out of my daughters room?"  
  
Yamato laughed nervously. "Not YOUR daughter's room, sir."  
  
"Oh, really." The man glared. "Fujiko!"  
  
Yamato heard a window open and a girl call out, "Yes, Daddy?"  
  
"Come out here."  
  
"Be right there!"  
  
Yamato was losing all feeling in his trapped foot. "Um, sir. I really have done nothing with your family. Could you please help me?"  
  
"Hold your horses," the man growled.  
  
Yamato's eyes widened as a heavy set girl advanced toward him.  
  
"What is it, Daddy?" the girl asked.  
  
"Who is he?" the man questioned.  
  
The girl blinked. "Oh, my God!" She held her hands over her chest. "It's Yama-sama! Oh, I have to have your autograph! I'm your biggest fan."  
  
Of that, Yamato had no doubt. He found a force of will he only touched in battle before. He swung up, pried his foot free, crashed to the ground, stood up, and ran like his life depended on it.  
  
"Yama-sama! What about that autograph?!" the girl called out.  
  
"Who is he?" the man asked, confused.  
  
"He's only the greatest musician to ever come out of Odaiba, Daddy." Fujiko pouted. "Why?"  
  
"He didn't sleep with you, did he?"  
  
"I WISH!"  
  
--------------------  
  
"Hi, is Hikari here?" Takeru asked when Mrs. Yagami opened the door.  
  
Mrs. Yagami smiled at him. "Yes. You don't have to knock though, you can come straight in. We are going to be family."  
  
Takeru laughed while scratching the back of his head. "Right...." He walked into the apartment.  
  
Hikari looked up at him from the couch. "Hi."  
  
"Hi. You ready to go shopping?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Hello, Takeru," Yamara, one of Hikari's friends said. "What's this about shopping?"  
  
Hikari laughed nervously. "Sorry. I had forgotten we had anything planned."  
  
"Oh, you have other plans." Takeru shrugged. "We can go shopping at another time."  
  
"You don't have much time," Mrs. Yagami commented. "The camping trip is this weekend."  
  
Yamara looked hard at Hikari. "What's this about a camping trip and going shopping with Takeru? I want details."  
  
"Well, um, you see...." Hikari fumbled.  
  
Takeru blushed, but said nothing.  
  
"They got engaged last night. The camping trip is sort of a family outing, since we're going to have two new members soon," Mrs. Yagami answered.  
  
Yamara stared at Hikari in extreme shock and then fell off the couch. She then hopped to her feet. "YOUR PREGNANT?!"  
  
"NO!" Takeru and Hikari chorus.  
  
"All I've done is KISS Takeru, nothing more. Taichi also got engaged to Sora last night," Hikari explained.  
  
Yamara blinked. "Oh. Don't scare me like that." She then rubbed her head. "You two got engaged? Why?"  
  
Hikari pointed at her mother. "Her idea."  
  
"Well, that's twisted." Yamara shook her head. "So, when's the wedding?"  
  
Hikari shrugged. "After we turn eighteen, I guess."  
  
Mrs. Yagami punched her palm. "I knew I forgot something last night. Your wedding will be in two years. Do you have a specific date you'd like?"  
  
"Two years?!" Takeru looked faint.  
  
"What about the marriage laws? Don't we have to be eighteen first?" Hikari questioned.  
  
"An arranged marriage requires a small fee and two years notice," Mrs. Yagami replied.  
  
Hikari sagged, not sure what to do or say to change this. She doubted there was a way out of it at this point. "Um... August first?" she ventured.  
  
Mrs. Yagami smiled. "Hmm.... That would be good. You can have a double wedding with your brother that way."  
  
Hikari laughed nervously.  
  
"At least I won't have to wait until I'm eighteen for the wedding night," Takeru said, TRYING to look on the bright side.  
  
"Takeru...." Hikari said in a threatening tone.  
  
Yamara giggled. "I never thought this kind of stuff would happen outside of a Takahashi manga."  
  
--------------------  
  
"So what is it you wanted to show me?" Taichi asked. He blinked as a pair of panties were displayed.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Taichi crossed his arms. "I think you're a pervert."  
  
"Nothing wrong with that."  
  
"So. All the way?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Any problems?" Taichi wondered.  
  
"A few."  
  
"Not THE problem."  
  
"I HOPE NOT!"  
  
Taichi sighed. "I can't believe you."  
  
"Believe it."  
  
Taichi shook his head. "So, Yamato, what was it like?"  
  
Yamato scratched his head. "Well, we were drunk so I don't remember all of it. And what I do remember, I can't describe. It was like a whole new world, twisting side-wise and under."  
  
"Guess you can't give me any tips." Taichi looked at the panties again. "I still can't believe you beat me. I'm engaged and I still haven't gone that far."  
  
Yamato laughed. "You're the bearer of the crest of courage and you still can't get the balls to make love to your fiancee. That's pretty pathetic."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
--------------------  
Monday  
--------------------  
  
Sora hummed to herself as she finished changing out of her tennis outfit in the locker room, preparing to leave.  
  
"Um, Sora?" A girl approached her.  
  
"What is it, Michi?"  
  
Michi scratched the back of her head. "The team's been wondering about you. Last week you were you were upset and canceled going to the movies, and now you act like you're on cloud nine."  
  
Sora smirked. "Sorry about last week, but Mom told me I was going to get engaged."  
  
Michi's eyes widened in shock. "Engaged?!"  
  
Immediately the entire tennis team was surrounding Sora.  
  
"You're engaged?" "Did you and Taichi have an 'accident?'" "You're going to marry Taichi right?" "Tell me it's NOT to Taichi! I want him!"  
  
Sora couldn't help but giggle. "Yes, I am engaged to Taichi. And, no, we've haven't had an 'accident,' but part of the reason for the engagement was to have some damage control in case we do have one."  
  
Michi pouted. "I thought you only kissed him. Are you holding out on me?"  
  
Sora shook her head. "Not at all. Mom thought I was doing more than I have."  
  
"How far have you gone now?" another girl asked.  
  
Sora blushed. "Well...." She paused debating what to tell them. If she didn't tell the truth, they would assume she had done more.  
  
"Come on, tell us!" the girl persisted.  
  
"Okay. We spent some time talking Saturday night, and well, my shirt came off."  
  
"That's it?" Michi said, disappointed.  
  
Sora nodded. "For now at least."  
  
The tennis team broke out in a fit of giggles.  
  
--------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
For all those annoying me about continuing this series....  
  
You win. ^^;   
  
I don't know how much I'll do or when, but this edit was in part to figure out how to continue this series. And yes, I will keep to a Takahashi love confusion and parody of life style for this.  
  
You can contact me at archive@mich.com  
  
--   
-Lord Archive   
http://www.geocities.com/Lord_Archive/anime.html  
Common sense is an uncommon trait.  
Question Reality  



End file.
